


【索香】不用忍了，哭吧。

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 索香的限定开头和结尾开头：不用忍了，哭吧。结尾：希望我们的故事只有这样。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 14





	【索香】不用忍了，哭吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 里面有一句话弗宾，雷者慎入。  
> 可能有点沙雕，毕竟我本质是个沙雕……

（一）

伟大航路。  
臭名远驰的草帽海贼团的船上，竟然出现了如此匪夷所思的一幕。

船上的金发厨子坐在桑尼号的草坪上，双手抱着膝，把头埋起来。因为挡住了脸，大家都看不到他的表情。只有海风吹过，金色的头发在风中飘扬。  
娜美，布鲁克，还有乌索普围在山治四周，纷纷劝说：“山治，不要忍了，哭吧，哭出来就好了。”  
乔巴抱着头在四周乱窜，慌了神一样。  
路飞拿着肉试图喂给山治，毕竟以他的理论，肉治天下百病。旁边的弗兰奇忙着阻止他。  
罗宾坐在不远处的沙滩椅上，望向山治的目光里全是对同伴的关心。  
再远一点的位置，索隆抱着双臂倚在船栏上，看着山治的目光阴晴不定。

（二）

事情是这样的。  
一天前，山治吃下了哭泣菇。

哭泣菇是拉曼得菇的变异种，而拉曼得菇又是他们上次靠岸停留时某个岛的特产，因为这个岛的气候特殊，所以这种菇只有在这个岛上才能买到。这种菇不仅本身非常美味，在烹饪的时候加入，会使料理的鲜度提升，口感变得更加有层次感，再加上这种菇富有营养价值，是一种非常好的烹饪材料。所以当山治在岛上看见这种菇的时候，双目放光采购了很多。

理论上来说，这并不应该出问题的。毕竟作为岛上的特产，要是那么容易就出问题，也不会那么轻易地成为特产了。可是这种菇，有一种非常罕见的变异种，罕见到什么程度呢，大概只会在一亿颗拉曼得菇中才会出现一颗哭泣菇。然而这颗哭泣菇和拉曼得菇不仅长得毫无区别，连吃起来也没有丝毫差异，就山治这种对食材了解得非常专业的人都没办法区分。①

明明是极其小的概率，山治偏偏就在吃饭的时候吃到了那颗哭泣菇。  
直到山治好好地吃着饭，然后莫名其妙地趴在桌子上放声大哭，怎么哭都止不住，吓得船上众人都不知所措的时候，船上的船医才想起了这件事情。

“啊，在这里，找到了。” 乔巴翻着他的植物图鉴，“哭泣菇，拉曼得菇变异种，极其极其罕见。” 乔巴在“极其”这两字上下了重音，然后对这种菇作出了解释，“总的来说就是这样，这种菇嘛，有一种很奇怪的毒素。就如名字一样，只要吃下去了就会不受控制地哭泣。”

“那……他这要哭到什么时候？” 乌索普指了指依旧趴在桌子上哭，边哭边打嗝的山治问道。  
“这个，” 乔巴脸上露出了迟疑的表情，“书上没有具体说明时间，只说了哭得差不多了就会停下来了。” 他又补充了一句，“这个‘差不多’是指多久，我也不知道。” 乔巴沮丧地低下头。  
“啊但是，除了这个之外，这个菇还有别的毒性吗？” 娜美发问。  
“这倒是没有。” 乔巴又认认真真地看了一遍植物图鉴，如此说道，“只要他能好好地把毒素排出，不会给身体留下一丝的后遗症。”

呼，那就好。草帽团上的众人几乎同时松了口气。只要不死就没死，草帽团上的格言一向都是，除死无大事。  
只要不危及生命，那就可以当看戏了。甚至还有人在腹诽，这么罕见的概率都被山治吃到了，都不知道该说他是好运还是不幸了。

接下来，草帽团里的大家就见证了一幕又一幕的，山治边抹眼泪边制作料理，山治眼泪飞舞着和索隆打架，以及山治挂着两行热泪地向娜美罗宾献殷勤。  
哦最后那一幕，好像在平日里也不少见。乌索普面无表情地想着。毕竟山治经常挂在嘴边的话就是，娜美桑罗宾酱的美貌点亮了整个世界，让天地都为你们的存在感动得哭泣。

（三）

除死无大事？  
山治可不是这样想的。

他怎么那么倒霉，亿中选一的机会都让他吃中了。他怎么就没那么好运，可以得到他梦想中的透明果实？  
山治边想边流泪，女澡堂呜呜呜……山治边想边哭。

诶不行！接下来船就要靠岸了，要是这样哭下去，当他下船采购食材的时候，可是没有办法好好地和女士们交流的！反倒还会吓到美丽的女士们。这样不行，山治王子的大危机！！一想到美丽的女士们看到他哭颜而争相逃脱的画面，山治拿着打火机点烟的手都在发抖。

不就是哭泣吗！山治抹了抹眼泪，老子就不信了，我总有办法和你对抗的！  
山治开始认真地和被哭泣菇催动的泪腺作对抗，那股想要哭泣的本能……忍住啊！为了和美丽的女士们约会！

啊！泪，不流了。山治好像靠着强大的自制力，抑制住了想要流泪的冲动。哈哈看，不愧是山治王子，可太帅了。娜美桑罗宾酱一定会为我心动的~~~~ 山治从房间里冲出去，扭起了粉色旋风。

然后……山治“咚”地一声倒在了甲板上。

（四）

因为笨蛋原因憋着眼泪的山治，导致毒素排不出去了，这样下去会有生命危险的。这是乔巴在诊治后得出的结论。  
而因为山治之前强忍着哭泣的冲动，即使现在没有刻意去忍耐了，好像泪腺被什么屏蔽了一样，哭不出来了。  
“要是再哭不出来，山治就要有生命危险了啊！”乔巴哭着喊出了这样一句话。

于是就出现了开头那一幕，把自己搞得有生命危险的山治，以及着急的同伴们。  
索隆阴晴不定地看着山治，思索了很久，也不知道得出了什么结论。  
总之，他越过同伴们，走向山治，一把将山治像扛沙袋一样扛起。用蛮力镇压住了不断挣扎的山治，低声说了一句，“接下来的交给我，谁都别来打搅。” 径直往寝室走去。

留下了几脸懵逼的草帽团众人，和仿佛懂了什么的几个聪明的成年人。  
罗宾看向弗兰奇，正好撞上对方望来的目光。黑色长发的美人冲着对方微微地一笑，看得弗兰奇老脸一红，赶紧移开了目光。余下罗宾在那里笑得更有深意了。

“混蛋！你这个白痴绿藻头！肌肉三刀流！赶紧放开我！” 即使因为毒素的侵入造成身体的虚弱，也无法阻止山治的暴躁脾气。  
“……” 索隆扛着山治把他扔到了寝室的沙发上，用自己身体的力量压着他，然后一句话也没说，静静地看着眼前破口大骂的人。

即使是平时再怎么怪物般的体质，在毒素面前也免不了会被削弱很多。山治骂着骂着，很快就歇了声。  
索隆看着面前捂着脸的山治，破例地温柔了一回，摸上山治的金发，轻轻地揉了揉。本来金灿灿的一头金发，因为这一天下来的折腾，没办法好好地打理，看着色泽都有点暗淡。

索隆的手顺着金色的发丝往下，搭上山治的手背。和索隆充满了粗茧的手不一样，山治的手被保养得很好，因为他常说，厨师的双手是神圣的。  
而索隆虽然经常戳他痛点，和他吵架，但是他知道山治真正在乎的事物和他的坚持，所以他从来都不会拿他那双手来嘲笑他。

索隆低头在山治手背轻轻地亲了一口，把山治按进怀里，叹了口气道，“不用忍了，哭吧。” 

被拥进熟悉的怀里，被熟悉的气息包围，身边还有着自己最最重要的那个人。在平日里的山治，感受到的是他带来的安心和平静感。  
“呜……” 山治忍不住啜泣了一下，好想哭，可是，好像还是哭不出来……  
“白痴绿藻头，老子哭不出来。” 山治抬头抱怨到。

索隆定定地看着山治，因为之前哭得太多的原因，眼睛稍微红肿着，眼角还残留着湿漉漉的泪水痕迹，海一般的蔚蓝眼睛仿佛被水冲刷过一样清透，鼻子脸颊都因为哭泣和低烧，变得红通通的，特别可爱。

！！！好色情的厨子！！索隆感觉鼻子一热，仿佛被名为山治的箭击中了心脏。  
这种表情平常可不多见，倒不如说是几乎见不到。厨子的性格本来就糟糕，加上两人本就不对盘，即使两人吵着吵着，吵到床上去了，拥有如现在这般亲密的关系，这一点也不会改变。即使是以前做到最后的时候，厨子受不了求饶的表情，也比不上此时。

索隆只感觉内心的热血都在沸腾着，心脏砰砰地跳，好想，好想做点什么。  
索隆就这样看着面前的山治躺在沙发上，一脸烦恼的样子。  
“啊，有了！”一向有着急智的索隆（自封的）似乎想到了解决方法。

（五）

索隆想到了解决方法——把他操/得哭不出来，这不就解决了吗？不愧是自己，太机智了，就像是之前在司法岛上，灵机一动把乌索普当剑来用一样机智。他记得，乌索普当时还挺开心的。

好的，说干就干。  
未来的大剑豪就直接上手扒起了金发厨子的黑色西装裤。

“哈？你在干什么？” 山治简直被面前这人想一出是一出的做事方式震惊住了，赶紧拉着裤子。  
“干什么不是很明显吗？我要干/你啊。” 压在他身上的索隆理所当然地说。  
“你是笨蛋吗？？” 山治用手推着索隆的头，骂道。

“……让我做嘛。” 索隆拉下山治细长的手，色情地舔着他的手指。  
索隆特别喜欢舔山治的手。也不知道是从什么时候开始， 索隆觉得山治那双骨骼分明的手特别好看，也特别色情。虽然上一次他这样说的时候被厨子无情地踢到在地上，并且被骂道“只有你才会这样觉得吧你这个色情绿藻头！” 但是他还是特别喜欢山治的手。

比如在他烹饪料理时，手中握着的菜刀在飞舞的时候；又比如在平日取出打火机，低头点燃一支烟的时候；又比如在做爱时，他骑在自己身上，仰着头吐着舌头用那双手握着阴茎撸动，然后被高潮时喷出的白浊精液弄脏了白皙的手的时候。  
索隆脑里想着事情，不耽误他把山治那带着薄茧的手指含入口中。湿热的舌头从指根舔到了指尖，整个手指被他含得湿漉漉的。然后他换了根手指，继续从指根开始舔起，舔湿了几根手指的索隆，情色地用舌头在指缝间舔弄，唾液顺着手指流落，没入衣袖。

山治脸红耳赤地看着面前的人，他的手指的确很敏感，滑腻的口腔吮吸着他敏感的手，舌尖擦过指尖和指缝的温热感带来了颤栗。而眼前的索隆已经舔湿了几根手指，现在捉着他的手，让手指在索隆嘴中进进出出，模拟着某种运动的律动。

山治试着抽手，索隆也没多加阻止，任由山治从他口中抽出来了，还引出一缕唾液的银丝。  
索隆没阻止山治抽开手，但是他把他的手也握了上去。两只手，十只手指紧紧扣着，仿佛天生就如此契合一般。  
索隆顺着力度压了上去，终于吻上了山治的唇。一个灼热缠绵的吻点燃了两个人的欲火，一阵热浪往身下涌去。

索隆一只手扣着山治的手，另一只手往下探，握住了山治已经勃起，并且顶着他腹卷的阴茎，“这不是已经硬起来了吗？” 索隆亲昵地轻咬着山治的下唇，轻触着青筋勃起的阴茎，用指尖在无比敏感的龟头上打着圈。

“啊……要做就给老子快点， 你这个混……蛋。” 蓬勃的欲望让人难以忍耐，山治无意识地挺腰，把胯下的勃起往索隆手里蹭着。

“啧，我不是早就说了要做了吗。” 索隆“切”了一声，利落地把山治的裤子脱下，低头含住了山治勃起的阴茎。

“唔……” 两人间的性事契合度意外地高。索隆那个人，平常就像个傻蛋一样，一到床上什么手段都使得出来。山治最要命的地方在温热的口腔里， 龟头处的嫩肉被舌尖舔弄，带来的快感像电流一样从脊椎往大脑传输。山治只感觉自己的下身灼热得像钢铁一样，唯一的欲望就是将那股高潮喷射出去。  
“索隆……哈……” 托了平时练踢技的福，山治的腰腿柔软度可是一流。他的大腿根部被拉开，双腿被那人钢铁一样的双手固定着。身下的阴茎在索隆口里，滑腻的口腔带来的触感简直让人发疯。山治忍不住摆腰，让自己的阴茎在索隆嘴里进出着。

“唔…啊…” 被挑逗了那么久，山治离高潮也不远了，他咬着手指喘息着，脸色潮红，眼角潮湿着在索隆嘴里射了出来。

“哦呀，量不少。憋狠了吧？” 索隆扯过纸巾，把嘴里的精液吐出来。不怀好意地笑了笑，“来，色情厨子，来尝尝你的味道。” 索隆不顾山治那嫌弃的眼神，直接吻上了他的唇，和对方分享嘴里残余的精液味道，腥腥的，又苦苦的。腥苦的精液味道，像是催情剂一样，点燃了两人的欲火。

唇舌交融的声音在室内回荡着，索隆激烈地进攻着，山治也不肯示弱，两人像野兽一样互相交换着唾液，间中有唾液从两人的唇侧滑落。

也不知道亲了多久，到最后终于分开的时候，山治的唇一副被蹂躏过的样子，带着点红肿，还有残余的唾液水迹在唇上，在昏暗的室内显出一片水亮。

“喜欢你的味道吗？” 索隆带着色欲的沙哑声音传来，山治睁开迷朦的眼睛，看着身前那人脱下了上衣，露出有着虬结肌肉的上身，胸前那道从左肩斜贯至右下腹的凶狠刀伤，不但没有影响美感，反而为身前的身躯添上了独特的吸引力。对方的呼吸深而长，配上胸肌上流下的汗滴，显然是在压抑着噬人的欲望。

“这么难吃，我要是说喜欢的话，岂不是对不起我厨师的身份？” 山治轻笑着，身体却不是这样做的，他伸出殷红的舌头舔着唇周，像是在回味什么一样。同时伸出手揉着索隆厚壮的胸肌。

经过长年不懈的锻炼，索隆的肌肉很是可观。山治揉着索隆像砖头一样一块块鼓起的胸肌，将他胸膛上的汗滴抹开。带有强烈暗示的抚摸让掌心的乳头也硬得像石头一样，也让索隆的肌肉逐渐绷紧。

“怎么了，不是要做吗？” 山治伸出细长有力的腿，缠上索隆精壮的腰，用赤裸的下身抵着对方不知道勃起了多久的下身摩擦着。他倒是爽了，索隆一次都还没射。到这份上，按照他们平时做爱的习惯，只是一次高潮也满足不了山治，更别说他还没被索隆插入。

“做，怎么不做了，我不是早就说了要操到你哭吗？” 索隆抓起旁边的润滑剂，草草地倒了一手就往山治体内送，两人平日里激烈的情事早就让后穴习惯了性爱，刚刚的高潮也让穴里分泌出了一点黏液，加上润滑剂的帮助，索隆的手指倒是进得毫无困难。

“啊……干得到的话，你就来啊。” 山治习惯性地顶嘴，身体内部却忍不住地缠上索隆在体内抠挖的手指，刚度过不应期的阴茎再次充血勃起，偶尔被抠压到的前列腺带来的快感更是像一道道闪电一样劈向他大脑。

索隆草草地扩张完，提枪就上，咬着山治的乳头，让滚烫的阴茎在后穴里快速抽插起来。  
“太快了……啊……” 山治吸着气，前面的前戏显然让身前的男人忍耐得太久了，穴里的阴茎滚烫得像烙铁一样，钉住他的身体让他无处逃脱。

男人粗糙的手紧紧地钳着山治的细腰，耳边的三颗耳坠随着主人的动作，也在碰撞晃动着。

“啊……太快……索隆……嗯……” 山治被索隆的公狗腰顶得说不出话，每一次都被摩擦到最敏感的那处。每被狠狠地摩擦一次，他的后穴就狠狠地吮紧坚硬的阴茎。

太爽了，太爽了。山治无力地捉着索隆的肩膀。怎么能那么爽呢，怎么每一次和他做爱都爽到像是整个人飘在云霄一样。那个人的每一个动作，每一个抚摸都像是在火上添油一样，他感觉他好像要死了。

“不用忍了，哭吧。” 耳边是索隆低哑温柔的嗓音。

“唔……” 交合处传来的快感太过骇人，山治终于被操得哭了出来，眼泪顺着脸颊大颗大颗地滑落，眼角和耳朵一片泛红。

索隆加快了抽插的速度，同时握上了山治的阴茎开始快速地撸动。

“唔……” 山治无意识地抚上腹部，感受着对方抽插时带来的冲劲。  
要来了，山治紧咬着索隆的后穴感受到了他阴茎上血管的跳动，仿佛要炸裂一样，他知道索隆要射了。他也快了。

“厨子，你夹得好紧啊……” 索隆呢喃着，掐着山治的腰用力抽插。

山治最后是哭着射出来的，快感占据了大脑，连夹着索隆腰部的大腿都痉挛起来，脚趾头爽得蜷缩起来。  
夹着索隆的后穴感受到了对方一抽一抽地射精，对方显然也积攒了太多，含不住的黏液从后穴流下。  
山治捧起索隆的头，迷糊地亲了上去，索隆也因为高潮而脸色潮红着，粗重的呼吸扑在他的脸上，泪水无法控制，不断地流出，把两人的脸都沾湿了。

刚刚射完精，两人都还在不应期，索隆的阴茎虽然还在他体内，可是已经软了不少。  
就在此刻，索隆再度捏着山治的阴茎头，用手打着圈地按摩。

“不要……” 山治刚射过的阴茎软软的，虽然还在不应期，但是却敏感得经不起人碰。他流着眼泪往后缩去，想要逃避那可怕的快感。

“厨子，你该不会以为这样就完了吗？” 索隆不怀好意地笑着，等到他不应期过去，再度勃起，两人又将是一场大战。

……  
…………

操到最后，山治哭喊到声音都沙哑了，下身的阴茎射了几次，连硬都硬不起来，只能可怜兮兮地流着水，身上满是索隆留下的吻痕，就连耳朵上，后颈处都不例外。活生生一副被野兽蹂躏过的样子。

（六）

做完之后两人都没怎么收拾，就抱在一起睡着了。即使是平时强横的体力，也禁不住这样玩。

啊，毒，好像解了。居然用这种白痴方法。醒来的山治这样想着，然后一脚把呼呼大睡的索隆踹下沙发。  
睡着的索隆永远不会在伙伴面前有所防备，被踹下沙发了之后，只是伸出手挠挠头发，换了个姿势，就这样在地板上继续呼呼大睡起来。野兽也永远只会在最亲密的人面前露出柔软的腹部。

唔！真的让人生气啊，这家伙。气不过的山治又踹了几脚索隆，把脚搭在他的肚子上。山治从旁边散落的衣服掏出打火机，缓缓地点了支烟。

真是个白痴，想出这种方法来解毒。不过，这样就足够了，希望我们的故事只有这样。白天和伙伴们冒险，晚上和绿藻头做/爱。看着面前的索隆，山治的眼神流露出了在索隆清醒时永远不会被显露出来的柔软。

**Author's Note:**

> ① 设定灵感来自《升邪》，是那本书里面的一个小细节。（顺带推荐一下这本修真文，神仙级别的好看，我已经看了三四次了。）


End file.
